What's Seen on the Internet
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my fic, What's Written on FF, and a prequel to FF3. Dani is online again, and this time it's not what she reads, but the images that she sees!


**This is a sort of sequel to my fic, **_**What's Written on FF**_**, and a prequel to **_**FF3**_**. Dani is online again, and this time it's not what she reads, but the images that she sees! **

**Dani's POV**

I hate school. Ok, no I don't, but I hate my art teacher. She is sooo annoying, because she believes that the Internet is the future of art. So for our assignment, we had to look up online pics relating to our period of study.

Ironically, we were on the Renaissance. Having four brothers named for the masters of this time period, I thought this oughta be relatively easy. I went on my laptop, sitting at the kitchen table (Leo won't let me do homework anywhere else, he claims I'll get distracted).

I sigh. We had to find three works from an artist of the Renaissance. _I might as well be obvious_, I thought, typing in the image search engine _Leonardo_.

The first images are mainly of the actual artist da Vinci, and Leonardo DiCaprio. I spend a few minutes drooling over those images, because hey, what girl DOESN'T drool over Leo DiCaprio; he's pure, non-aging perfection!

But then I look and see a section Leonardo- Ninja Turtle.

… Oh, shell. I didn't hesitate to scroll down, seeing images of my oldest brother. My Leo, and Leo from different dimensions. Literally, pictures from all our adventures, the turtles from those other dimensions Donnie told me about, but more than that… there was merchandise of my bro!

Heck, there are even costumes of Leo, for boys AND girls! Man, those girls look like sluts…

There are cakes, toys, hoodies, cups, masks, etc., and then I see an image of Leo in a pool of blood, doubled over in pain, with the masks of his three little brothers wrapped around his katanas. That one makes my heart ache.

I glance over some "T-Cest", and yes it looks just as disgusting as it did when I was reading it. Especially all the Raph/Leo poses...

I shiver at the pictures before scrolling as far from it as possible.

Too bad the image I find is ten times worse, and actually makes me scream.

Next second, Raph's hand comes down on my shoulder and he tensely asks, "What is it, D?"

I point at the screen, and Raph stares before giving the most immature response.

He laughs his shell off.

Leo and Don come in from the other room, and Don asks, "Why are you laughing, and did you scream, Dani?"

I nod, and Raph chokes out, "Look at the laptop."

Don and Leo walk up to the computer cautiously, and see the picture- Leo, posed suggestively with a blue rose between his teeth and his legs crossed. His eyes held a seductive look, and a thought bubble above his head read, "No ninja training tonight, baby."

Leo's eyes widen in horror, his skin pale and his mouth agape. Donnie joins Raph on the kitchen floor, laughing like an idiot.

I explain to the trio how I found them, when Don and Raph could breathe again. Leo growls, "This is totally inappropriate for a child's eyes. And it's sick to boot."

Don sighs, taking my laptop, "I'll set up blocks on your computer, Dani, to save what little innocence your eyes have left."

Don walks out of the room as Raph wraps himself around his only older brother's arm. "So, whatcha doin later, since you ain't training?"

I snicker as Leo blushes and glares, "That wasn't me, you idiot. I'm gonna go help Mikey with his katas."

Before Leo is out the door, though…

Raph mumbles into my ear, "So Mikey's his baby, eh?"

Leo spins around and with deadly calm chases Raph into the dojo. I roll my eyes, because honestly, while that picture IS sick, it does raise an interesting thought in my head…

Would my brothers ever find mates? You know, as in NOT EACH OTHER?

**Yes, a lot of this is stuff I've actually seen. I can't credit anyone, since I don't remember any of the artists. FF3 is on hold at the moment, until I work out my other stories and get my head on straight about college. In the mean time, if you have any requests, for one-shots or for FF3, PM or review! REVIEWS MAKE THESE STORIES POSSIBLE FASTER! :D **


End file.
